narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Primary Confrontation
"What is the value of a shinobi's friendship?" Deep in the Land of Iron, at Sangoukai, the organization Akatsuki has taken a hiatus to plan their next scheme. It is here that the second in command waits for an assignment obviously bored with the situation around him. He assumed that joining a group of international criminals would result in more interesting events to occupy his time and felt anxious wanting to do something. As such the Fuyutama began to wander the halls of the base pondering what he could focus his attention on. The Encounter "This truly is dull," Shirokaze thinks to himself looking at the oddly maintained condition of the base around him. He kept taking turns down different hallways randomly and really wasn't getting anywhere quickly, which was okay considering the situation. "Hmph...bored?" Ryu Uchiha appeared leaning against the very end of the hallway. Observing Shiro's walking pattern, he stared at his young Fuyutama friend, so many thoughts racing through his head caused him to give off a rather unwelcomed expression upon his face. Suspicious of the situation Shiro stops in his tracks and decides to change the topic of the situation. "Interesting that you would join Akatsuki...I was under the impression that you were a kinder person than that," Shiro begins calmly, "But I suppose like everyone here you have a motive." Ryu's eyelids lowered along with his expectations as he heard Shiro's words. "Correct. You could say I...we all have goals in this criminal organization we want accomplished. Do you know my goal Shiro? Do you even know why I'm here in this palace with these people?" "Something has changed with this guy," Shirokaze thinks to himself looking directly at Ryu. "I don't believe we've ever shared our goals Ryu," The Fuyutama responds feeling the intense instability of the situation at hand leading him take a defensive tone, "but I'm guessing that you're going to share some today." "Not only will I share, I will accomplish...Shiro" Ryu felt a rush of negative emotions while remembering the tragic events of his step-father and sister leaving him. His current mood change into a depressed state filled with remorse and regret though he was quite and still like as the palace. "I've known people that follow this path before...they have killed and abandoned all they once cared about for their selfish gain. Why...?" Starting to understand what was going on Shiro's demeanor becomes much more serious, "So this is about me joining Akatsuki?" A bit annoyed that someone would put their life in danger for him he continues, "So you want to know why I joined? I joined because it was necessary for my goal. I've led the life as the good guy protecting his village and it has yielded me a great amount of power. I've led the life of the wandering shinobi...and I learned more and advanced my skill. So...now I've decided to become the villian just to see what I gain." "Because...its necessary..." The shocking words Shiro had spoke were the same reason his relatives pursued their own selfish tasks acts. So confused over why he or any of his family members who have crossed the same path would do anything to accomplish their personal goal. He slowed bowed his head to the floor embracing the cold emptiness he felt before on more the one occasion. "Hmph...I never asked you to worry about me," Shiro replies arrogantly turning away from Ryu and walking back the way he came. "I really hate when people get like this," he thinks to himself, obviously troubled by Ryu's protective behavior. Out of the blue Ryu's voice echoed through the hallway. "No." Lifting his eyes Ryu locked his eyes onto Shirokaze. A tense expression came over his face filled with anger, black onyx eyes completely locked onto this misguided friend. "I'm not going to let this happen to anyone somebody cares about again. Before when I couldn't prevent the ones dear to me from leaving I was too weak and fragile. But now...when there is a possibility that I can save you from this path are you so ever coldly taking, I must try..." Ryu's stated strongly waiting for the response of his friend. Shiro stops, but doesn't turn back towards Ryu, and speaks incredibly sternly, "I'm only going to ask you...No I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't chase after me, it's not your concern...I'm not your concern." "So your friends are not your concern? A family who loves you is not your concern? A father that raised you and cares about you is none of his concern? You given up on everyone, traded everyone to accomplish your needs?" Ryu continued to lecture his voice raised with rage. "I obviously should have done it earlier," Shiro barks still not looking back at Ryu, "Your concern has made my choices become a burden upon you, which is truly unnecessary." With that said the Fuyutama resumes his path down the hall from which he came. "Now that that's taken care of, why don't you wander off and find a way to occupy your free time," he finishes with a condescending tone as he is about to round a corner. With slow flowing tears dropping from his face, Ryu silently chants the incantation to Kusarasu. With a slight vibrating noise the ceiling was being corroded by the inside, causing chunks cement to fall in front shiro blocking his path. "I never bluff when I say I will do something about it." He lifted his head eyes teary and his face serious. No more games, Ryu was ready to do whatever it took to bring Shiro back to his village where he belonged. "I see you've made your choice," Shiro responds as a wave of cold chakra rushes past Ryu, "You have my attention now...so make your move." Shiro reaches to his side and slowly draws his sword and lowers it to his side. He stares directly at his opponent and waits for him to advance while displaying a cold focus that Ryu had not seen on him before. Ryu remained in his still position while analyzing Shiro. "What am I to you Shiro? Just another target...is that how you see me? What about your family...? Tell me. Until you do I'm not moving." Ryu askes filled with confusion and sadness. "By leaving Kyoukoku behind I freed my family from the burden of watching after another person," Shiro begins confidently, "And by becoming a criminal I should have freed you from that burden as well. Yet here you are...making your life more difficult. You have a well above average skill level and aptitude...why don't you just leave and do something you can be proud of?" "Freed? You think your family doesn't think or worries about you now that you have left? Your father loves you Shiro, he worries about even more know that you are in this criminal gang?! Your not a burden to anyone Shiro....not to me...and not your friends and family." "Just shut up," Shiro whispers waving his free hand towards the Uchiha sending a barrage of invisible arrows towards Ryu who had apparently not yet activated his Sharingan. Though he was unsure of what or why he waved his hand, Ryu could feel the wind passing his direction. Although it was too late to react as several invisible arrows penetrated his torso lifting him from his feet and falling down on his back. He lied on the cold floor silently, obviously knowing Shiro didn't want him around but he also wondered why he tried to kill him. This wasn't like Shiro at all. "No...If he would have tried to kill me I would be dead right now." Enduring the stinging pain he was able to lean on his knees. Looking at his punctured wounds and the dented wall behind him, Ryu had some clue of what gave him these minor wounds. "Yes...now I remember, Phantom Arts. Majutsu techniques that are invisible to the naked eye, nor required incantations to preform..." Taking the time to wipe the blood leaking from his mouth and bringing himself back to his feet he looks back at Shiro. Continuing to stare he his speech went on this time he was prepared to take on anything Shiro could offer. "He is serious now...He might even kill me this time...but I can't...I will not give up." "Stop this...you don't have to be alone. I'm your friend." Steadily walking closer to the Fuyutama shinobi. Shirokaze looks at Ryu advancing and displays a tone of disgust as he speaks to the Uchiha, "What's with you...you're not even going to defend yourself? I may have disagreed with what you are doing, but I drew my sword to prepare to face you, and you're already acting defeated." Resheathing his sword and brushing past his former comrade the Fuyutama speaks what he expects to be his final comment, "Since you won't back up your words...I'm leaving" The Battle Begins "...No...your not going anywhere!" Taking a stance and bending his knees he swiftly used the required hand seals for the upcoming technique. Inhaling a deep breath a large sphere of wind was created in front of him. "Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere" Exhaling the wind bullet in Shiro's direction giving the intention that he was willing to fight for Shiro's return. Promptly spinning around and drawing sword once again Shirokaze slashes the wind bullet, severing it into two halves. Though this method causes the technique to pass around the Fuyutama without damaging him, the two halves of concentrated wind spiral behind him and strike opposite sides of the hall. The resulting explosion causes a collapse that effectively closes off the shinobi in a twenty meter by three meter space. "I was worried about the level of your resolve," Shiro explains waiting cautiously for Ryu's next move. "Amazed that he was able to slice the sphere of wind in half he returned to his fighting stance. "This isn't like the previous battle we've had before ...Both of us have grown since then...and both of us have changed. I mustn't give up" Loosely gripping his minor flesh wounds Ryu used his other hand to slowly unzip half of his Akatsuki cloak, reaching for his scroll. After retrieving he raised his hand out to the side dropping it on the floor. The exact moment it dropped Ryu weaved several hands seals and preformed Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, sending a powerful heated wave of fire at Shiro. Skipping the incantation Shirokaze forms an orb of green flames in his sword free hand and hurls it at the incoming fire technique. Just before the two techniques collide the Fuyutama enhances the velocity of his own technique with Phantom Palm causing a massive explosion significantly scarring the stone walls around them. He then begins to speak a mixture of two different incantations making it nearly impossible for Ryu to predict what he was about to perform. All the while Shiro wondered what the scroll that Ryu laid was for. Heavy smoke covered most of what could be seen. Taking this is his advantage Ryu threw two Fuma Shuriken that was summoned scroll he had placed on the floor a few moments ago. At first it had seemed like the shuriken were aiming at Shiro when it was revealed not to be two but four Fuma Shuriken. Using metallic wires he lifted his hands and arms causing the weapons to follow the upward movement. They then impaled the ceiling, however another object seemingly charged out of the smoke which appeared to be Ryu holding a kunai in his right hand. Attempting to stab Shiro. Hearing the four clanks of Fuma Shuriken striking above them Shirokaze watches as what appears to be Ryu bursts out of the smoke. "Hmph...yeah right," the Fuyutama responds sidestepping the attack and beginning a lightning quick slash across the opponent's side. Effectively dodging Shiro's sword by jumping in the air by a spinning motion, however his cloak was slashed showing Shiro's swift speed. Barely landing on his feet he repeated his previous stance. Once the heavy smoke cleared, another Ryu appeared to be in the exact same spot with strings still attached from his wrist to the shuriken. "If I have to take down by force then fine." The clone behind Shiro started to chant the incantation to Kusarasu a second time only he was aiming to corrode the ceiling above them, slowly loosening its support. Pulling the wire, the twelve shurikens blades disconnected which caused them to fall from the ceiling leaving the impaled blades behind. It was to be noted that exploding tags where placed on each side of the blades. Finishing the cunning sequence of events he detonated the exploding tags causing a large explosion and the ceiling also caving in Shiro's side of the hallway. As the debris cloud disapated what appears to be ice surrounds Shirokaze as he is seen holding a bright white jian, in addition to his katana, with the pieces of the cieling littered around him in nearly a perfect circle. "That was truly an excellent combination Ryu," he begins calmly resheathing his katana and letting a wire fall unravel from his hand which sparks with electricity, "It was incredibly difficult to counter that." Shiro then explains how he summoned the ice natured jian from one of his tattoos and used it to first absorb the heat out of the explosion before freezing water vapor in the air between the pieces of ceiling. With the ice formed in the debris Shiro was able to divert its fall around him. As for the twelve metal blades the Fuyutama had cleverly wrapped a metal wire around his hand allowing him to generate a chakra powered electromagnet able to manipulate the position of the blades as they fell towards him. "I wasn't completely unscathed though," Shiro explains showing his tattered cloak and shallow cut from wrapping the wire too quickly around his hand, "But now I think it's my turn." With that said Shiro switches his jian to his right hand before taking control of what was left of the green flames to surround Ryu's position as he launched a powerful wave of sharp ice towards the Uchiha. "Damn!" As the death threatening wave of ice came towards him he noticeably kicks his opened scroll farther behind him. While back flipping he prepared several more hand seals in the air. Once he touched the ground he released Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet once more only this time the flames were changed to a dense white color, intensifying the heat of the blast. The techniques collided in the center of the room and while Kazeyo's sword was able to draw some of the heat out of the fire it was too intense for him to form ice. This left the the entire hall decimated from the clash with Kazeyo's side frozen considerably and Ryu's incredibly burn. Lowering his sword to his side the Fuyutama wondered what else his former comrade had planned for him. Looking at the new designed area Shiro and Ryu created he found it ironic. Both sides where lined and separated by opposites. Ryu's side of the hall was burned severely by fire and Shiro's was frozen by ice. "Stop this Shiro! You really think your gonna be happy by following your senseless self indulgence!?" Yelling at his Fuyutama friend still enraged and confused. "Senseless self indulgence...? You act like by joining Akatsuki that I now stand for everything the organization represents," Shiro begins calmly, "I joined to expand my knowledge regarding ninjutsu...but it's not like I'm going out of my way to harm anyone. Even if I did support this organization's campaign against the great nations...it wouldn't be wrong of me. Unlike you I come from a small country that could be trampled if it was caught in the crossfire of a world war." "You left your father, brother, and your friends and family. Will you truly be happy when you accomplish your goal...when the Akatsuki succeeds? Do you even know the Eternal Night plan?" Ryu strictly put into question. "You must have come to realize that Koi doesn't share much with everyone else," Shiro explains reverse summoning his ice jian. "But to answer your first question...I don't know if mastering a new power will ease my desire. As for you...will saving me compensate for your feelings of failure in the past?" "No...If you think I'm only doing this to relieve my past your mistaken." Ryu picks up his scroll laying across from him in case Shiro tried anything. Still aching from the minor wounds he was given earlier on in the battle he gently squeezes his chest. Realizing blood was still dripping from his body, he began to gather the left over flames from the clash and placed them on the cuts using Pyrokinesis. Preventing infection and ceasing blood loss, however it was quite painful. Noticeably tightening his face and twitching. Extinguishing the excess flames of Yomi no Reishinkai Shirokaze looks a Ryu questioningly. "Well...I suppose I have no right to blame your motivation, but for now I need to do this," the Fuyutama explains as he prepares to vacate the field of battle. "What could you possible want me to do...?" Ryu asked open his scrolls once more trying to find the appropriate seal. "First of all...you should see a medic," Shiro begins looking as if Ryu's motivation may have got to him, "After that...just give me some time." Scanning the young Fuyutama's eyes, Ryu lowered his head and released and sighed worriedly. Options limited, Ryu knew he couldn't do anything else to aid this situation. Bestowing away his trust to Shirokaze, he wrapped the summoning scroll and placed it back inside the side pouch. With a darkened expression he turned his separate way heading for only known medic, Asura. Pausing steps, Ryu slightly turned his head without completely showing his face, "Alright. I trust you." With that he left the hallway and entered another shadowy room. Category:Fahuem Category:Kazeyo